Mansión maldita: Androides y demonios
by ACyborg18
Summary: Los guerreros Z estan atrapados en una mansión gigantesca protegida por un demonio, en ella tendran que pelear contra la venganza de Maki, quien fue asesinado 5 años antes y finalmente con un demonio, pero llegar con el para enfrentarlo no sera muy fácil, tendran que ser atormentados por espiritus y cruzar trampas mortales para obtener su libertad, 2 años antes del ataque de Boo
1. Amistades

Habian pasado 5 años desde la derrota de Cell. Krilin y 18 estaban juntos y ya tenian a una muy pequeña hija, Vegeta y Bulma tambien, tenian un hijo de 6 años, aunque Vegeta seguia sin entrenar y no tenia animo de nada, Goku estaba muerto y Milk con Gohan vivian una vida pacifica junto con el pequeño Goten, de 5 años.

18: Krilin...

Krilin: ¿Que pasa, 18?

18: Me estoy quedando sin ropa...

Krilin: ¿Qué? pero número 18, mira tu closet

18: ¿¡Y eso te parece mucha ropa!?

Krilin: Ya, ya, ¿que te parece si un poco mas tarde, salimos a comprar mas ropa?

18: Si -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Krilin sonrio al igual.

Esa tarde salieron a comprar, 18 miraba por todas partes, tomaba cosas y si no le gustaban las tiraba, no habia asistente que se atreviera a decirle algo, y Krilin estaba completamente avergonzado, 18 se quedo viendo un atuendo, era una polera blanca con rosado, pantalones blancos y zapatos (botines sin taco) iguales que la polera (18 no aprendio a moverse bien con tacos) entonces una asistente se le acerco

Maicy: ¡Hola señorita! ¿la podria ayudar en algo? -dijo feliz y timidamente-

18 voltea extrañada -¿uh?-

18: Ahh, si jaja... quiero llevar esto...

Maicy: Por supuesto que si -se van ambas a un probador-

Krilin: ¡esperen..!

18 termina de probarse la ropa

18: ¿Queda bien cierto? ¬¬

Maicy: Le queda de maravilla

Krilin: Uhh... ¡si, te queda muy bien!

18: Me lo llevo, Krilin, ya sabes tu trabajo... -dijo mirando de reojo-

Krilin: Bueno, si

ambos salen de la tienda y se despiden de Maicy, quien hace lo mismo

Maicy: ¡que les vaya bien..!

18: ...Gracias...

Krilin: ¡A usted también! -se alejan-

~Cápsule corp~

Bulma: ¡Vegeta! ¿quieres venir?

Vegeta: ...

Bulma: ¡contestame! -abre su puerta-

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres, mujer?

Bulma: Creí que ya habias aprendido que mi nombre es BULMA B-U-L-M-A

Vegeta: En fin de cuenta eres una mujer ¿no?

Bulma suspira -Oye ¿que te pasa? levantate, ¡no voy a permitir que estes toda la vida asi!-

Vegeta: ¿Y que tal si no quiero?

Bulma: ¿Como tu orgullo puede ser tan grande? ¿¡como!? ¿¡cuanto tengo que suplicarte que te levantes de una maldita vez!? ¿no recalcabas tanto que eras el príncipe saiyajin? ¿el mas fuerte de todos? ¿como para que ahora te eches como un vago sin hacer nada solo porque no mataste a ningun enemigo? mataste a A-19

Vegeta: Exacto, al androide mas débil

Bulma: ¡Oh no! ¿quien eres tú? ¿que hiciste con el Vegeta que yo conocí? tú no eras así se supone que para ser mas fuerte tienes que entrenar

Vegeta: Y eso era exactamente lo que pedias que no hiciera

Bulma: ¿Y? como si hicieras tanto caso, a ti no te importa nada, tu entrenas hasta matarte, tu siempre quieres ser el mas fuerte del universo, tu eres un saiyajin "de clase alta", el príncipe de esa raza y practicamente el rey, si sigues asi JAMÁS vas a ser el mas fuerte, al contrario hasta Krilin y hasta Yamcha te van a ganar ¿crees que sin hacer nada vas a ser el mas fuerte de este universo? pues si fuera tan facil como eso no era necesario destruir tantas veces la cámara de gravedad

Vegeta cambia su cara tranquila y desinteresada a una enojada y atenta -¿Me estas comparando con esas basuras?- se levanta -pues dejame decirte que estas equivocada, mujer, yo voy a ser el mas fuerte de todos y cuando lo sea no tendre piedad de nadie, ojalá la cámara este lista- se va.

Bulma: No hay nada que la gran Bulma no pueda lograr..

~Kame house~

18 : ¿Te gusta mucho, cierto?

Krilin: Sii..oye ¿como te cayó la asistente?

18: Mmm, parece una buena persona, le agradaria a cualquiera

Krilin: Cierto. Oye ¿mañana vayamos a dar un paseo? es Sábado

18: Bueno, si tu quieres

A la mañana siguiente

~Muelle~

Krilin: Mira, ¿no es ella la asistente?

18: Si, si

Maicy: Hola, que gusto encontrarlos

18: Hola

Krilin: ¿como has estado en este ultimo día?

Maicy: Bien, gracias ¿ustedes?

Krilin: Tambien

18: ¿Y...como..te llamas?

Maciy: Pues, me llamo maicy ¿y tú?

18: ¿Y-yo..? amm...Die..

Maicy: Die...

18: Ci..

Maicy: Ci...

18: Ocho...!

Maicy: ¡Dieciocho! ¡que lindo nombre!

18 y Krilin se miran al mismo tiempo

Krilin: ¿ ? que mal educado e sido, yo me llamo Krilin

Maicy: Krilin... oigan, hoy es mi cumpleaños, y como un buen Sábado, me gustaria invitarlos a mi fiesta, es esta noche, empieza a las 21:00 termina,a la hora que quieran ¿los paso a buscar?

Krilin: Bueno, nosotros vivimos en una isla... ¿que te parece si nos reunimos en el centro mejor?

Maicy: Perfecto, ok a las 21:00 aquí, Adios, hasta la noche

18 y Krilin: Adios Mai

A la noche se reunieron en el lugar acordado.

Fue una fiesta muy divertida, Maicy poco a poco se fue haciendo amiga de 18, el padre de Maicy era millonario y su madre habia muerto en un accidente automovilistico, en el cual Maicy también participo, por eso ella tenia una cicatriz en la cara.

Al día siguiente, 18 fue a recorrer por las montañas donde estaba el laboratorio muerto de Maki Gero, ella no paso por dentro, no queria ni tenia un porqué, entonces se encuentra con Vegeta quien andaba golpeando cosas

18: ¿Estas enojado? -dijo entre risas-

Vegeta: ¿Te importa mucho?

18: No ¿recuerdas cuando te rompi el brazo?

Vegeta: ¿Recuerdas cuando deje que Cell te absorviera?

18: ¬¬ Bueno, estamos a mano ¿no?

Vegeta: Eso no nos impide un 2 enfrentamiento...

18: Excelente - se pone en posición de pelea al igual que Vegeta-

Ambos comienzan a pelear, 18 da un monton de patadas ala misma vez, Vegeta las retenia y aveces lo golpeaban, comenzaron con los ataques y con el vuelo, nuevamente se dirijieron a una carretera y golpearon un monton de autos, ya estaban alejados del labortatorio de Maki G. 18 lanzaba kienzan y Vegeta big bang's, cambiaban de ataque, se sacaban sangre y se mandaban a volar muy lejos, sin descanso alguno y una pelea mas intensa que la primera. Cuando terminaron tenian la ropa rasgada, aunque ninguno le habia roto el brazo a nadie. Se podria drcir que Vegeta no perdio, ni 18 tampoco, ella dijo que se canso y que habia aumentado su fuerza.

Vegeta: no peleas tan mal para ser una mujer robot

18: ¬¬ supongo

Vegeta: Talvez, en una pelea real serias util

18: ¿Enserio? -sonriente-

Vegeta: Un príncipe no comete errores, deberias entrenar

18: ¿Donde? Kame house no es un lugar tan genial para hacerlo, no hay gente muy fuerte y digamos que el viejo jamas me entrenaria, sus revistas no se lo permiten, ademas a mi ningun viejo pervertido va a entrenarme

Vegeta: Ahh... mira, puedes ir a la cámara, a mi cámara de gravedad si quieres, pero ni creas que seremos amigos o algo asi

18: Ni idea de que es eso, debe ser una de esas cosas raras que hace tu esposa, como el control para destruirme

Vegeta: Si

18: Bien, te sigo

**Notas finales:**

** Holaa :D :D bueno, los primeros capitulos van a tener un poco de humor y felicidad, quien sabe, pero despues, una vez atrapados dentro, todo va a cambiar, solo va a haber llanto, drama, sangre y la unica felicidad va a ser si alguien paso rosando por la muerte pero no lo hizo,siempre he soñado con poner a un esqueleto tocando el piano xD talvez lo haga, tambien va a venir goku, el no puede faltar :'3 el fic va a tener un poco de Vegetax18, pero obviamente no van a estar juntos, solo en la pelea, y no se van a quitar las partes con sus respectivas parejas (Bulma y Krilin), quiero que sepan que no me demoro en actualizar asi que no se preocupen por eso ;) pero recuerden, los review son gratis y lo seguiran siendo **


	2. Entrenamiento, la venganza despierta

Vegeta: llegamos

18: ¿es esta pelotita?

Vegeta: ¿Vas si o no?

18: Creo -ambos entraron a la cámara y Vegeta encendio la gravedad-

18: ¿¡Que es esto!?

Vegeta: Gravedad, ¿porque crees que se llama asi? -dijo mientras 18 se cae al suelo-

18: ¿A cuanto esta?

Vegeta: 450

18: ¡Eres un loco!

Vegeta: ¡Ya callate!

18: ¡A mi no me haces callar..! -se levanta y le da una patada a Vegeta-

Vegeta: Jajaja que agresiva, pero no, tú no puedes soportar la gravedad, lastima

18 se levanta con toda su fuerza y comienza a golpearlo por burlarse de ella

Vegeta: Asi esta mejor

18 y Vegeta comienzan a pelear, pero mas lentamente porque 18 no estaba acostumbrada a la gravedad, luego de un rato 18 comienza a manejar la gravedad y se puede mover mejor.

Dejan de pelear para entrenar por su cuenta, luego terminan

18: que divertido, hace tiempo que no peleaba, habia pensado en dejar de hacerlo, para ser una humana común

Vegeta: ¿No te quedo claro que aún asi eres una hojalata?

18: Y tú eres un príncipe mono, no me critiques -Vegeta la mira con odio-

Vegeta: Bueno, me voy

18: Que mal educado

Vegeta: Si quieres venir hazlo

18: Mmm, algo es algo -entran a cápsule corp-

Bulma: Llegas temprano Vegeta. Y, hola No.18 -dijo extrañada por la visita-

18: Hpm, hola

Bulma: ¿Y..a que se debe la visita?

18: Nada, solo estaba entrenando con Vegeta...

Bulma: Ah, bien

18: Bueno, yo ya me voy

Bulma: No quieres almorzar

18: No gracias, ya me voy, tal vez los vea luego

Bulma: Muy bien, creo

~Kame house~

Krilin: ¿Donde estabas, 18?

18: Entrenando con Vegeta

Krilin: ¿¡Con Vegeta!?

18: Si y no grites

Krilin: Pero como, ustedes se odiaban

18: Krilin hace 5 años murio Cell, estamos a mano con lo del brazo y ese mounstruo aspiradora

Krilin: Bueno, bueno

~Laboratorio de Gero~

Tres androides iban saliendo, eran los androides 13, 14 y 15, cuyo objetivo era la venganza del .

13: Hay que ir por ellos, por los asesinos de nuestra "familia"

14: No hay que dejar vivo a nadie

13: A ese maldito pelotes parados, a ese traicionero de 17 que mato a Maki G. junto con su hermana, al otro pelos parados que mato a 19, y...¿quien era el otro androide...?

15: Estamos nosotros, 13, 14 y 15, estan 17 y 18, estaban 19 y 20, falta 16...

13: Si, falta 16

~Monte paoz~

Gohan: Que aburrición, hace tiempo que no peleamos contra nada

Milk: ¡Como puedes tener ganas de pelear! en la última pelea murio Goku ¿¡y tu quieres pelear!? si estas aburrido, puedes estudiar, aun tienes tiempo de ser un gran investigador . A pesar de que hayas dejado de estudiar, puedes aprovecharlo Gohan, ahora que no hay villanos

Gohan: ...Amm... -bosteza- mamá voy a dar una vuelta con Goten

Milk: Bien

Goten: Siii

Gohan: ¿De donde apareciste?

Goten: No, ni idea

~Calle~

18: Y me quede como, "ah,ya, ok" -dijo luego de dar un inmenso argumento-

Vegeta: ¿Acaso no respiras? no se como pudiste hablar tanto, y seguido

18: Bue.. -fue interrumpida por Goten que fue a saludar con un grito-

18: ¡Casi me das un infarto!

Gohan: Perdonalo, porfavor -dijo con una sonrisa con los dientes-

Vegeta: Insectos, estan en todas partes ¬¬

Gohan: ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe conducir?

Vegeta: ¿Para que? si saben volar

Gohan: Pero mi mamá y Bulma no

18: Si no me equivoco Bulma tiene miles de autos

Gohan: Mi mamá dice que al volar asustamos a la gente

Vegeta: ¿Y porque no te compras un auto? -aburrido por el tema-

Gohan: Es que solo tengo 16 años, ademas no tengo dinero

18: Yo tampoco

Vegeta: El dinero es de la mujer

Goten: Yo tampoco -inocente-

18: Eres un niño

Goten: Pues, deberiamos trabajar

Gohan: Si habia dicho eso pero, mi mamá dijo cuando fuera un gran investigador, y no quiero esperar años, cuando se lo dije se enojo y me dijo que fuera a vender maníes entonces

18: Mmm, deberiamos tomar en cuenta lo del maní -dijo entrecerrando los ojos pensativa-

Vegeta: Sí, sí, claro

Gohan: Bueno, adiós, Goten y yo iremos a esos juegos de allá

Vegeta: Bien

18: Bien -Goten y Gohan se despiden y se van-

~Montañas (casa de 17)~

17: Que largo día, ser camionero no es facil. -derrepente de oye una explosión

17: ¿¡Pero que..!?

13: Traicionero, asesino -lo agarra del cuello-

17: ¡Oye,oye! sueltame -13 lo suelta-

13: Da tu maldito argumento

17: ¿¡Que te pasa!? ¿¡quien eres!?


End file.
